ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle On Pluto
'is the third episode of Sierra 10. Summary ''Sierra awakes and she notices she's on Pluto. Veneficus and some other space rogues are also on Pluto. When it looks like doom, will a new character save the gang? Plot -Sierra woke up. She noticed she was wearing an oxygen mask.- (Sierra): What the heck...? -Sierra stared at a spaceship.- (Sierra): What happened? '''Theme Song -Kira was fighting some Arachnichimps.- (Relictrix): It appears you are on a planet called Pluto. (Sierra): Pluto isn't a planet, idiot watch. -The Relictrix shot a beam of fire at Sierra's face.- -The Thousandth walked up to the spaceship where he was attacked by Galvans.- (The K): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Kira): And stay down, chimps! -Kira picked up the Galvans.- (Galvan): LET ME DOWN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! ALBEDO! THE BES- -Kira threw Albedo onto the ground and squished him.- (Albedo): The pain..... -Kira threw the other Galvans off into space.- (Galvan): Nice view, eh? (Another Galvan): I guess. (Smallest Galvan): Both of you, shut your fly traps! (First Two Galvans): Okay mom.... Commercials (Kira): Hmm.... -Another spacecraft landed next to Sierra. It was shaped like an axe.- (Sierra): Hmm..... The Blade Ship? -Albedo woke up and snuck under the Relictrix faceplate.- -A humanoid being walked slowly out of the spacecraft. He was suddenly attacked by Psycho Red and Psycho Blue.- (Psycho Red): Haha, puny human, you shall fail! (Psycho Blue): Yes, you will! All thanks to my plan! (Psycho Red): No, it was my plan! (Psycho Blue): It was mine, and I'm sure of it! (Psycho Red): You are sure of nothing! -The well-armored being knocked Psycho Red out cold.- (Psycho Blue): Prepare to be destroyed! -Suddenly, Psycho Blue and Psycho Red disappeared out of thin air....- Commercials... (Kira): Uhh.... -Kira, the being, The K, and Sierra were hidden in a crater.- (SIerra): We can't let the gain-robot thing se us! -Kira threw a fireball at a walker-like robot.- (Sierra): Okay.... -Sierra transformed into Poison Blade and attacked the walker-thing. Some robotic soldiers attacked her.- (The K and being): There goes the plan! -Kira scorched two soldiers to death while she was burning the walker-thing.- (Kira): Too hot to handle, eh? -Kira went supernova and destroyed the soldiers and the walker-thing. Another spacecraft landed and the Psychos ran out of it.- -Sierra reverted and pulled out Sword 001.- (Sierra): I hate these things.... -Sierra charged at the Psychos.- Commercials '-'''Sierra was on her back, laying in a crater.- (Psycho Pink): Once we remove your mask, you shall die due to lack of air! -Sierra got up and slashed at Pink. Pink threw the sword into space.- (Sierra): I have magic, you know. -Sierra forged a sword out of air.- (Sierra): Haha, you lose! -Sierra swung her sword at Pink. It knocked Pink into space.- (Sierra): Homerun! -Kira hurled a fireball at Psycho Pink.- (Kira): Ahh, roasted Psycho. -Sierra transformed into Weaponizer.- (Weaponizer): I'll make sure that fool doesn't live! -Weaponizer formed a bow and shot at Psycho Pink multiple times.- (Being): You defeated one of them ''that easily? Looks like girls are tougher than I thought. (Weaponizer): You better remember it, too. (Kira): Yup. -Weaponizer reverted.- (Sierra): Any others? (Kira): I don't think so.... -The K was fighting some tiny rock monsters.- (Sierra): Veneficus.... -Kira melted the tiny rock monsters.- (The K): I HAD 'EM! (Kira): Yeah, right. -Veneficus appeared.- (Veneficus): I see.... (The Armored Being): Veneficus! It can't be! I destroyed you in Jupiter's Great Red Spot! (Veneficus): You did not. (Armored Being): I SAW YOU DIE! (Veneficus): Ah. I can tell you are not from this century. (Armored Being): I am. The year is 5791 AV, correct? (Sierra): No.... It's 2012 AD. (Armored Being): I think you're wrong. (Kira): She's correct. (Veneficus): Ahh, time travel. -Veneficus created a spear and threw it at the Armored Being.- (Veneficus): Hahaha... -Sierra transformed into Poison Blade and approached Veneficus.- (Kira): Please work.... -PB struck Veneficus's leg, poisoning him.- (Veneficus): Argh.... I'll be back.... But Pluto will self-destruct now. (Poison Blade): To the space ship.... -PB creeped to the armored being's spaceship with the others. We see an explosion. And the spaceship flying past Neptune.- Aliens *Weaponizer Debuts *Poison Blade (x2) Characters *Psychos *Kira *Sierra *The K *Veneficus Debuts *Arachnichimps *Albedo *Galvans *Rock Monsters *Andrew Category:Episodes Category:Sierra 10